Portable cigar holders are popular for smokers who need a place to put a lit cigar while otherwise engaged, for example while golfing or operating a vehicle (boat, golf cart, motorcycle, etc.). Such cigar holders appear to generally fall into two basic types, cup type and clamp type, often provided with a clip or similar device for temporarily attaching them to a stable surface. Cup type cigar holders generally consist of cups designed to hold a lit cigar vertically, ash-end up, and may provide a heat resistant base for stubbing the cigar out when it is finished. Clamp type cigar holders generally consist of spring-biased clamping jaws, with or without serrations, for holding a lit cigar horizontally.
One prior cigar holder uses a short length of durable rubber tubing having an open horizontal bore adapted to fit snugly over and protrude from a short horizontal tube-end on a golf cart frame. A smooth, rounded, upward-facing cutout in the tubing sidewall intercepts the bore at right angles and is adapted to receive a cigar in a horizontal orientation, perpendicular to the rubber tubing and the tube-end on the golf cart frame.
In the present inventor's opinion, prior cigar holders generally are unsatisfactory for use on vehicles in high speed, high vibration, long duration riding environments, especially where it may be desired to smoke multiple cigars in a row and where space is at a premium.